


Blizzard et obscurité

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Convergence Manor, F/M, House Palpatine, Marathon Faradien, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[OS] Cosinga Palpatine attend la venue au monde de son fils aîné. Le futur Darth Sidious est né au beau milieu d'une tempête de neige... un présage du Côté Obscur ? /Marathon Faradien - Day 29/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blizzard et obscurité

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Blizzard and darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287475) by [LadySidious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySidious/pseuds/LadySidious)



> /Marathon Faradien - Day 29/
> 
> J'avais pendant un moment eu l'espoir que j'étais capable d'oublier Sidious, mais c'est impossible puisqu'il revient sans cesse dans ma tête alors que je ne l'y ai pas invité xD  
> (L'art de publier un texte qui se passe en plein hiver alors que la canicule vient de s'installer sur la France x'D Je suis irrécupérable :p)

Cosinga Palpatine était debout devant une large fenêtre de la propriété de Convergence, et regardait le parc devant ses yeux se couvrir de neige. La tempête avait atteint son paroxysme quelques minutes auparavant, le vent hurlant et arrachant les épines des sapins, la neige s'abattant sans grâce aucune sur la pelouse gelée. Le manoir était plongé dans la pénombre, et il semblait que même l'éclairage artificiel n'était pas suffisant cette fois-ci.

L'homme ne se souvenait pas d'un hiver semblable sur Naboo, planète au climat plutôt tempéré, et était sûr de n'avoir jamais connu un tel blizzard.

Il fut bientôt coupé net dans ses pensées : une infirmière venait à sa rencontre.

\- C'est un garçon, monseigneur, annonça-t-elle.

 _Un garçon... Mon héritier._ Il suivit la jeune femme jusqu'à la chambre de son épouse. Amara était pâle et tremblante, blottie sous une épaisse couverture. Son regard s'éclaira lorsqu'elle aperçut Cosinga.

\- La mère et l'enfant se portent à merveille, fit le médecin, occupé à ajuster la transfusion de Lady Palpatine.

Cosinga hocha la tête, satisfait. Une autre infirmière avança alors vers lui, tenant dans ses bras un bébé presque enfoui sous les couvertures.

\- Voici votre fils, monseigneur.

Elle le lui tendit, et Cosinga put alors contempler le visage du nouveau-né. _L'héritier de la Maison Palpatine._ Il sentait un lien commencer à se créer entre eux, puis... le nourrisson ouvrit les yeux.

Son regard jaune était anormal, irréel, inhumain, terrifiant, cauchemardesque. Cosinga prit peur et remit le bébé dans les bras de la seconde infirmière. Il était bouleversé et son cœur battait la chamade. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé durant la fraction de seconde où le regard de son fils avait croisé le sien, et il n'était pas capable d'expliquer pourquoi il avait été terrorisé de la sorte. Il pressentait que quelque chose était à l'œuvre, quelque chose de sombre et de dangereux.

\- Que se passe-t-il, monseigneur ? lui demanda le médecin, les sourcils froncés.

\- Est-il normal qu'un bébé ait les iris jaunes à sa naissance ?

Le médecin s'approcha, et le bébé le fixa de son regard doré.

\- Je n'avais jamais vu cela auparavant, commença-t-il. Peut-être une mutation génétique a-t-elle modifié la couleur de ses iris. Il faudra en rechercher la cause et surveiller l'enfant pendant quelques temps.

Cosinga n'était pas rassuré pour autant.

\- Quel nom avez-vous choisi pour lui, monseigneur ? questionna la première infirmière, dans le but de détendre l'atmosphère subitement alourdie.

Cosinga se tourna vers Amara, toujours pâle, qui hocha doucement la tête.

\- Apparemment, nous venons tout juste de nous décider pour « Sheev », fit-il d'un ton narquois.

Amara sourit faiblement. L'infirmière s'esclaffa face au sous-entendu.

\- Ce soir, nous trinquerons donc à Sheev Palpatine, affirma le médecin avec un grand sourire. Je suis certain que le destin lui a réservé de grandes choses.

**Author's Note:**

> Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point, mon cher médecin anonyme xD
> 
> Au final, après écriture, je ne suis pas tellement convaincue d'avoir eu une excellente idée, mais bon, c'est quand même publiable x) Bébé Sidious fait déjà flipper xP  
> Et lors de la relecture pré-publication, je me suis rendue compte que la phrase « Son regard jaune était anormal, irréel, inhumain, terrifiant, cauchemardesque. » avait été grandement influencée par mes révisions du bac de français, au regard de la magnifique figure de style qui s'y trouve x') Ne jamais écrire un texte le lendemain de l'épreuve (et le surlendemain des révisions, dans mon cas... je ne suis pas un exemple à suivre, les enfants ^-^').
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ;) et je vous informe que la « Sidious Army » recrute sur Facebook :3


End file.
